Transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) devices use the reflected brightness from natural room light or sunlight and the transmitted brightness from a backlight. In the transflective LCD devices, each pixel has a reflective region and a transmissive region. The natural light incident to the reflective region is reflected by a reflector. The reflected light enters the reflective region. The reflector has an aperture for allowing backlight to enter the transmissive region. The backlight incident to each pixel is blocked by the reflector except a portion of the backlight entering the aperture. Increasing area of the aperture of the reflector provides increased efficiency, for which the backlight enters the aperture, thereby providing increased brightness of each pixel. However, a significant increase in the area of the aperture to a satisfactory level is impossible. A power increase in backlight source and/or an efficient light transmission have been proposed to let a sufficient quantity of light pass through the aperture of the reflector to increase the brightness to a satisfactory level. Various known proposals of this kind are not satisfactory because they demand modification on the existing LCD panels and/or investment to increase adaptability to various specifications of the existing LCD panels.
A need remains for an improved light transmission that may be implemented in various existing LCD panels without any modification on the existing constituent elements of the LCD panels.